Another reality
by XxCyannxX
Summary: When the O.S.I.R find an artefact, what could go wrong ?


I apologize for my bad english (grammar and spelling) it's not my first language. I will try to improve myself in the futur.

* * *

Connor and Peter were in the lab of the headquarter of the O.S.I.R, they examine two artefacts, one found 50 years ago in a Maya temple, the second one found 2 days ago on a beach.

-Connor, this is fascinating, look, the artefacts emits a light electromagnetic wave and a heat gets free of it, in spite of all the researches made on its subject they never have manages to discover how it's works.

-And at the end of a few months this artefact ends up in the archives.

-Until this day ! Look, they each have their own electromagnetic waves, but if I move them closer from one to the other.

Peter moved both artefacts and showe the waves on the screen of the computer,

-Watch, totally different waves at the beginning, aligned them and you have the same waves.

-What does that means ?

-I don't know exactly if they are suppose to be used together or if they are two part of one artefacts ! I need to find the translations made 50 years ago.

Suddenly a thunderstorm burst, the rain began falling, they heard a loud noise, a flash of lightning hit the building.

A humming came from the artefacts, the heat intensified and a light appears. Connor and Peter covered their eyes. When they open them again, they were not in the lab but in an alley, they look around them, the artefacts was on the ground.

-What happened ? Asked Connor.

-I don't know. Peter take the artefacts. You think that they are teleporter ?

Connor took one of the artefact of Peter's hand and observed it, he was cold as a stone.

-I don't have any idea, but if they are teleporters, where do they teleport us ? It was raining and 11 pm, now it's day light and the sun si shining !

They went out of the alley, they were able to see that they were still in Canada, which made things even stranger.

-Let go back to the lab, maybe we'll learn more about it!

They walked for 15 minutes, they finally recognized the building but something was really wrong! Instead of the headquarter was an abandoned building.

-Now what! Asked Peter with anger in his voice.

Connor looked around him to analyze the situation. He didn't saw the woman coming and collide with her, all her things fell to the ground. Immediately he bent to help the woman.

-I am sorry, I didn't see you.

-It ok, I wasn't paying much attention either.

They both recognized this voice.

-Lindsay ?

The woman who had not look them yet got up suddenly and looked at them amazed.

-Do I know you ?

-Very funny Lindsay ! Answered Peter. She looked at him.

-Listen, I don't know who you are ! And how do know you my name ?

-Lindsay, it is us! Connor, Peter, we work together!

-No, I think that I would remember you if I worked with you !

-Lindsay, stop this game...

-Lindsay!

A man went to them.

\- Lindsay, what are you doing ? We are going to be late.

He noticed Connor and Peter in front of them.

-May I help you, you want something?

-No thank you, we were just asking for direction.

The man put a hand in Lindsay's low back.

-Come honey, we have to go.

They went away but Lindsay turned to look one last time these two men.

-I don't understand, first the abandoned building, then Lindsay who does not know us.

Peter, I don't think we were simply transported in another place, I think that we are in another reality.

-Oh great! And what are we going to do now, we have absolutely no access to the lab, we don't even know where it is, nor even if it still exist, the only person capable to informe us has just left, and she does not even know us and...

-I gess we will have to ask her.

-And how are we supposed to find her ?

-By returning her this.

Connor held in his hand a portfolio which he had collected but did not have the time to give her back. There was Lindsay's name and address.

-Connor, the address is to the opposite direction and I don't think that this man will lets us speak to her seen the way he look at us.

-We shall go tomorrow, Let's find a hotel for the night.

* * *

When Lindsay opened she was surprised to find them in front of her door.

-You again ! What do you want and how did you get my address?

-You've drop this yesterday, I didn't have the opportunity to give it back.

He give her the portfolio, she looked at it as if she had never seen it then took it from Connor's hands.

-Thank you, I thought I had lost it!

-We're sorry if we frightened you yesterday, Lindsay, but you have to believe us, we really know each other, we work together for two years and...

-Stop please, how am I supose to believe all this, and why would I don't remember you ?

-We don't know either Lindsay, but we have to access to the Lab !

-The Lab ?

-The headquarters of the O.S.I.R where is it ?

-What's the O.S.I.R ?

-You mean that you don't work for them!

-No, I have never heard of it.

Lindsay could see that they were very disappointed and she felt sorry for them. Sher didn't know why but her instinct told her that she could trust them, she invited them inside so that they can tell her their story.

Her apartment was cosy, the walls, the furnitures, everything was white, some plants decorated the room and paintings was on the walls or were piled up in a corner, an easel with a painting was in the center of the room.

-You are a painter?

-Yes.

She invited them to sit down and she give them a cup of coffee.

-So, told me the story since the beginning, what happen to you both ?

They told her every investigations they had together, what happened with the artefacts, how they had arrived here. In spite of the fact that some of her life did not correspond with what she lived here, many points corresponded, such as her birthday, the name and the work of her father.

-So that's is my life where you come from ! Fascinating, but it seem to be a very lonely life with all those travels, and these investigations !

-You believe us ? Peter asked.

-I don't know why, but something tells me that I can ! You must think I crazy, I'm in my appartement with to men I only know since yesterday and listen to them telling me stories on another reality where I live another life with them !

-Connor got up and approached her.

-You are not crazy Lindsay and you can trust us, we telling you the truth, we don't understand everything, but we have to find a way to go back to our reality.

-Do you know how can it be done ?

At this moment somebody rang at the door. Lindsay looked at Connor and at Peter, then went away to go to see who it was.

-Jack ! Why are you here, something happen ?

-Do I need an excuse to come see my girlfriend ? He kissed her.

-I wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner with me this evening, I finish work earlier and I thought that we could spend some time together, you and I. He entered and went to the lounge where was Connor and Peter.

-What are you two doing here?

As Lindsay follow-up, he asked her.

-Who are these men, I thougt you didn't know them !

-Not before yesterday, no.

-And still you invite them in your appartement !

-Wait a minute...

-Enough, I want you out of here!

-Excuse me !

-Lindsay, I want these guys out of here.

-Jack, you don't tell me what to do.

-We were living anyway, Peter...

-No, it is not necessary.

-Yes it is Lindsay ! And as for you two, stay away from MY girlfriend.

-Jack!

They went to the door, Lindsay looked at Jack, furious and joined them at the door.

-Sorry, for that !

-No need to be sorry Lindsay, we shall speak again later. Goodbye.

-OK, bye.

-We are not lucky this time. Peter sighed. Lindsay does not know The O.S.I.R.

-We'll find a solution, let's go back to the hotel.

-OK

* * *

The following morning, Peter came to look for Connor.

-Lindsay is downstair, she is waiting for us.

They went downstair and she went towards them.

-Lindsay ? Something bottering you ?

-Some men came to my appartement yesterday evening.

-Men, who ?

-A guy called Matt Preager and a doctor, Anton Hendrix ! They claim to be of this organization you talk about, the O.S.I.R, they want to meet you today.

One hour later, they were all at Lindsay's appartement. Matt explained to them that they had felt the fluctuations of the artefacts and that's how they had found them. Connor and Peter told them everything, where they came from, and what happened with the artefacts. Matt and Anton wrere more than surprised when they told them that they all worked in the same organisation and the same team, but they had to believe them when they talk about Dana, the daughter of Matt, Catherine and Nicole, wife and daughter of Anton. They promised them to do their best to help them and discover how sent them back in their reality. They had the same artefact in the lab and were going to study them to understand them better, they would be contact again in a few days.

After they had left, Lindsay proposed some coffee to relax, which they accepted. After one hour of talking Jack entered into the lounge.

-This time it's too much!

Lindsay turned around.

-Jack, how did you come in ?

-I knew that this copy of your keys would serve me one day.

-You made a copy of my keys !

-And I see that I did well, and that they are still here ?

-Jack, don't start.

He grab her by her arm. Connor and Peter wanted to intervene.

-Stay out of this, I have the right to know what MY girlfriend doing alone with two men in her appartemnt, don't you think. Did I interrupt something ?

-What did you just say ?

-You hear me very well Lindsay. You take them one by one or both together ?

-Out !

-What?

-I want you out of here, Jack.

-Oh, but I'm going to leave, don't worry. But you know what Lindsay, do whatever you want with these guys, you and me, it's over. But I promises you one thing, you will regret this, you will never find someone better than me. Have fun.

He left, slamming the door.

Lindsay sight.

-Lindsay!

She turned to look at them

None of them knew what to say.

* * *

One week later Lindsay got a call from Matt who asked them to come immediately to the Lab, they had more informations about the artefacts, he gave them the address.

When they arrived, Matt led them to the Lab. Anton was there as well as a man who had to be a scientist because he explained them that he studied these artefacts for several months now and that he now understood how they worked and that he had a way to send back in their universe.

As Peter had already noticed, each part of the artefacts emitted electromagnetic waves, they had made several test and had manage to teleport objects, their only one concern was that every time there had been different frequency, he asked Peter if he had seen exactly which frequency was on the computer before they were teleported in this univere.

-Yes, I saw them, but how to reproduce the right one ?

-You said that just before being teleported here, a thunderstorm had burst and that lightning had hit the building.

-Of course ! The electricity of the lightning causes these fluctuations ! How have I not thought of that earlier!

-We are capable to recreate these fluctuations in the lab but we have to be sure to reproduce the exact one who send you here.

-Let start immediately ! Said Peter.

Connor, Lindsay and Matt, were in the meeting room.

-So, is the Matt Preager of your univers is the same as me ? Well, you know...

-Of what told me Peter, you are close of him enough, you were a good case manager, leading the team while I was prisoner in Russia, you are an excellent Team leader, in my universe as well as here.

-So it seem that I'm perfect in both universe.

That make them laugh.

A Man entered to warn Matt that they were expected in the Lab, Peter had found the right algorithms.

In the lab, everyone was ready.

Connor, Peter and Lindsay were aside to say goodbye to each other.

-I think that's the time, you finally go home.

Peter put his arms around Lindsay.

-Takes care of youself Lindsay, and sorry for... Jack.

-It's ok, I wanted to break up with him anyway. I suppose that's for the best.

-Find yourself a nice guy, OK.

-Promise.

-And now that I know how worked these artefacts, I would not hesitate to come back and kick your ass if you don't have better taste in men!

She smiles to him and kissed him on the cheek.

-Thanks Peter.

He went away to give time to Connor and Lindsay to say goodbye to each other.

She didn't know what tell him, he take her hand.

-Lindsay...

-Don't... Connor, you have to go back to your real life, I understand.

-If things had been different.

-In your universe, she, you, me, do we ...?

-No, I suppose that's all my fault, I never let her see anything.

-Make her happy Connor.

-You too Lindsay, I probably have to exist in this universe too, find me, and if he's like me, he will never let you go.

She hold him tight in her arms.

-I will never forget you Connor.

Peter called him.

-Connor, it's time !

He take her hand and kiss it. Connor and Peter was standing with the artefacts in front of them. The experiment began. At first, they heard the humming, then the heat rose and finally the light.

* * *

When they opened their eyes, they were back in the Lab. Anton and Lindsay entered at this moment.

-What was that ? Asked Anton.

-He looked at them.

-You heard the humming too, right ?

-Anton, what days are we ?

Anton and Lindsay look at each other, they didn't understand this sudden question.

-The same day than ten minutes ago ! Friday. Lindsay answered him.

-Ten minutes!

-Are you ok, you got hit on the head !

-No, we're fine.

I believe it's time for us all to rest. By saying that Anton went out of the Lab.

-That's a great idea! Say Peter following him.

Lindsay watch them leaving then turned to Connor. She smile to him.

-Have a good rest Connor.

she was going to leave too when Connor call her.

-Lindsay, wait, I would like to talk to you.

-OK, what do you want to talk about ?

He smiles to her. And at this very moment he knew that he was going to make the best decision of his life and that he would never regret it. He also knew, that in her universe, the other Lindsay would find him, and that he would nerver let her go, just Like what he was going to do right now.

* * *

I hope you like this story, I had fun writting it.

And thank you for reading my little story.


End file.
